Betreyal ( version 1)
by KPvevo4567
Summary: chandler gets betrayed by monica this is one way how she betrays him there will be an other way aslo called Betreyal ( version 2) be sure to check that out too
1. Chapter 1

Monica walked into the apartment.

"Hey honey!" Chandler called from their bedroom.

"Hey." Monica hung up her purse and coat.

Chandler came out of the bedroom all dressed up. "Welcome home." Chandler said and kissed Monica.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Monica asked.

"I'm taking you out to dinner." He smiled. "So go get dressed and I'll be right back."

"Ok. What's the occasion?" Monica asked.

"I don't know..." Chandler laughed and left.

Monica sighed and walked into the bedroom. Monica didn't really care. She wanted to tell Chandler that she thinks they should see other people.. get a divorce or something. She loved Chandler but she just... she couldn't take it. Her life was going nowhere with him. She wanted kids. He couldn't give her kids. The adoption agency didn't call them. So she kind of gave up. She met this guy at her resturaunt. He was a new waitor. He wanted to be a chef. So Monica had started helping him cook and stuff. His name was Zack. He was tall, tan, blonde, and cute. He was a hott waitor. They had spent alot of time together. They became close and one day Zack told Monica that he had feelings for her. Monica felt the same way. But she didn't do anything about it because she was married to Chandler. She loved Chandler. Monica opened the closet door and found rose petals all over the closet floor. And the only thing that hung was a beauttiful lightpink strapless dress. Monica picked up the dress. There was a note on the hanger that said: I hope you like this dress. Rachel helped me pick it out. Happy Valentine's Day. "Oh my god!" Monica said as she looked at the dress. It was Valentine's day and she had forgotten ALL about it. She didn't get Chandler anything. She felt so bad.

"MONICA!" Rachel yelled from the living room.

"In here!" Monica yelled back.

"Mon can i borrow one of your necklaces?" Rachel said walking into the room and going through Monica's jewlery box.

"Sure. Thanks for the dress."

"You're welcome. I didn't do much. Chandler did most of it. You like it?"

"Yea. I love it." Monica smiled. "Rachel... i totally forgot today was Valentine's day!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yea. I've been so busy. I forgot."

"Just tell Chandler that his present hasn't arrived yet."

"Ok... I can do that."

"I can't believe you forgot. Anyway i have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a date with this guy Todd. He is SOOOO cute!"

"Oh. have fun."

"Thanks you too!"

"I can't believe i forgot about Valentine's day! I'm so stupid!"

"It's ok. Maybe you can give Chandler a present after dinner." Rachel smiled and left.

Monica rolled her eyes and closed the door.

There was a knock at the door, Monica answered it. "Hey... Why are you knocking?" Monica asked Chandler.

"It's been a while since i came and knocked on the door.. and so.."

"You never knocked..."

"Whatever." Chandler looked at Monica. "Wow. You look amazing." She fit perfectly into her dress. Her hair was in romantic waves.

"Thank you." Monica smiled. "I look so fat in this dress."

"You don't like the dress?"

"No. I love the dress. It's just.. i don't like the way i look in it."

"Why not?" Chandler asked coming in and closing the door, "You look beautiful in everything. These are for you." Chandler pulled out 2 boquets of flowers, 1 of them were lillies and the other roses. "I wasn't sure which one.. Lillies your favorite and Roses just.. traditional."

Monica took the flowers. "Thank you. They're so beautiful." Monica put the flowers in a vase. "So where are we going tonight?"

"Somewhere..." Chandler said with a huge smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" Chandler asked Monica. They were at a beautiful 5 star resturaunt.

"Nothing.. I'm just.. tired." Monica poked at her chicken.

"Sweetie.. c'mon tell me."

"Chandler it's nothing."

Chandler took sipped his wine.

"I'm serious Chandler. It's nothing."Monica put her fork down.

"Nothing huh?"

"Yes nothing!"

"This nothing is something."

"Chandler. Please. Let's just finish dinner. Ok. Let's talk about something else."

"What is it? This is gonna bug me all night!"

"I'll tell you later."

"No tell me now."

"No."

"Please."

"Chandler.. i think.. that.. I don't.. I think we should see other.. people." Monica took a big gulp of her water.

Chandler laughed. "That's funny." He noticed that Monica wasn't laughing. "You're not joking are you?"

"no i'm sorry Chandler... I told you i didn't want to tell you! Now it ruined your night."

Chandler just sat there and stared at Monica. He wanted to cry. He wanted to yell. He just sighed and continued eating his dinner.

"aren't you gonna say anything?"

"No."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would i be mad at you?"

"I don't know.. I.." Monica looked at her chicken.

Chandler sighed and looked up. "Is it that guy at your resturaunt?"

Monica didn't answer.

"Ok. "

When they got home CHandler went straight to the bedroom.

"Chandler let's talk."

"I'm tired. Talk tomorrow." Chandler unbuttoned his shirt.

Monica watched him. She noticed something different. "Have you been working out?"

"Yea." Chandler picked up his shirt and put it on. Then he walked into the bathroom. "So where are the divorce papers?" Then he walked out and sat on the couch.

Monica followed him. "There are none. I don't want a divorce! Just... a separation maybe. We need time apart."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Monica if you haven't noticed we haven't been together for the past like 2 months! I've been working out so I could surprise you tonight. I've planned this whole night out.. and it's ruined."

"Wow. Dinner and sex beautiful night."

"We were gonna go to London. I had a plane ready and everything. Bags packed. We were gonna be in the same hotel room the night me and you got together..."

"What?"

"Yea! At the resturaunt when i was in the bathroom i called to cancel."

"I'm sorry."

"I'll get the papers tomorrow. I'm going to Joey's." Chandler said and left.

"Chandler!"

TBC

stolen concept

real story- miss you

author- x-l-p-e-r-f-e-c-t-l-x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

chandler went to joeys apartment. Rachel was there he cried his eyes out Rachel and joey comforted him he slept on the couch for an hour and woke up crying again. Finally joey and Rachel got chandler to sleep at 3 o clock in the morning. Joey and Rachel went to Monica and found her cooking her mood was opposite of chandler she was relaxed

"Monica what is this what did you tell chandler are you serious?" Monica removed plates for them and gave them breakfast "yes Rachel i cant be with him anymore rach we are drifting apart and it would be best if i let him go now he and i have different ways to go now plus i have some romantic feelings for someone else" Rachel and Joey were shocked " my god Monica i cant believe this u love someone else you have no clue how hard you hurt chandler he loves you so much he was crying so bad yesterday. Wait you said you love someone else you wait for a guy to make a move did you cheat on chandler" Rachel and joey were in horror they couldn't believe it "yes he didn't even touch me for 2 months i was feed-" Monica was cut by a phone call

*on the phone*

hello

yes

he is not there

i dont know where he is

i can give him a message

he still is my husband

no you can tell me

why do you only want to talk to him

you can tell me he wouldn't mind

Screw you

you wanna talk to him so bad wait

*end*

with that Monica stormed into Rachel's and Joeys apartment she found him sleeping on the couch in the adorable way his hair all messy and he was slightly snoring but hell she was frustrated and angry from the phone call she shock him awake

"chandler wake up" no sweetie no honey no babe or baby just chandler. He got up rubbed his red swollen eyes "what ?" He asked her in a sleepy tone. "Someones on the phone he wont tell me anything he says he wants to talk only with you and these are the divorce papers sign" she gave him the pen and he signed "thank you ill take care of it and return the phone when ur done"with that she left " thats was un-rude" with that he put the phone on his ear

*on the phone*

hello

this is him

yes

oh

oh god

no please

no

is he alright

its serious

ill be there

i dont care

im coming to vegas

yes im taking the next flight out

ill be there in no time

ohh god

he never told me anything

shit im wasting time

Ill be right there

*end*

" dad why didn't you tell me " and chandler entered Monica's apartment this is you phone he kept it in the stand "where are you going?" Chandler entered their bedroom and emptied his stuff into his bag which he had bought over he zipped it and went back into the living room Rachel said " chandler do you want to stay over at joeys ill move back here" chandler went into the bathroom and got his stuff out "Rachel no you have fun with joey i cant ask you to give that up and anyways i have some where else to go its an emergency ill be over there for a while and then come back to New York " chandler said " where are you going babe-chandler and how long " Monica asked " well we are not married anymore so it not your business anymore" with that chandler banged the door and left

TBC

n we r done with another NON STOLLEN CHAPTER

im just sick of rude review its not you fucking business assholes

anyways i dont care you be good to me i be good to u

u r rude im the worst

ideas are welcomed

guess what happened to chandlers dad and ill name a character after you


End file.
